fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Skulled Android Creator
"Now that I have Ryan and Jon's brain, I'll be able to create the perfect android!" '' -Jeremy Schmidt History He is the descendant of Mike Schmidt,living in Germany for many years. He got a degree in Engineering and Building. He went on to create many Androids and Robots. He is not evil,nor is he good. He works at the future Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He has to hide his face so that nobody suspects his skull. He created Bloody Spider and many more androids. Powers '''Immortality Through Cloning:' His psionic mind transference grants the Red Skulled Android Creator immortality. The Jeremy Schmidt's mind has survived his physical bodies' death several times by being transferred through differing means to new bodies. Artificially Enhanced Clone Body: The Jeremy Schmidt's consciousness was once transferred into a cloned body of Mike Schmidt which has been enhanced with the super soldier serum. While in this Schmidt's clone body, the Red Skull's physical and mental functions were enhanced to the absolute pinnacle of human potential and perfection. Some of the Jeremy Schmidt's physical senses were only above average due to his face and head being damaged by his own Red Dust of Death which deformed his cloned body's face to resemble his "Red Skull" mask/helmet which lacks an external nose and ears. Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). * Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. * Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. * Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. * Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. * Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. * Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. His projection is described as a "red rage demon".92 * Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. * Absorb Information: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. * Peak Human Strength: This body allowed the Jeremy Schmidt's physical strength to be enhanced to the very peak of human potential, allowing him to military press around 800 pounds. * Peak Human Speed: This clone body allowed Jeremy Schmidt to be able to run at a speed of approximately 30 miles per hour. * Peak Human Agility: This body allowed the Jeremy Schmidt's to have agility superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. * Peak Human Stamina: This clone body allowed Schmidt to eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. * Peak Human Durability: This clone body allowed Jeremy's ability to resist or recover from injury and disease are superior to those of ordinary humans. This explains how he has survived the physical punishment during his career. * Peak Human Metabolism: This clone body allowed the Red Skulled Android Creator an enhanced metabolism allows him to heal faster than normal when recovering from injury. Gunshot wounds and broken limbs heal within days, and lesser injuries can heal in just a few hours. This metabolism also renders him virtually immune to most poisons, including intoxication by consuming alcohol. * Peak Human Mental Process: This cloned body allowed the Jeremy Schmidt mental performance to be greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. * Peak Human Reflexes: This cloned body allowed Jeremy Schmidt to possess reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. * Peak Human Perception: This cloned body allowed the Red Skull to have exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing. He can dodge bullets because he can see faster than them. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters